The Chiwambo Song
The Chiwambo Song is a song telling about the place the Winx love to go to for vacation. Lyrics Italian Io e te distesi al sole La brezza sfiora il mare Ma fa un caldo tropicale Dai, andiamoci a tuffare E' bello galleggiare Guardare il mondo a testa in giù Mi perdo dentro il cielo blu Mi sembra di volare Un altro posto come questo No non c’è Il paradiso è un sorriso E il resto poi verrà da sé (Woh-oh who-oh woh-oh) E' un’isola incantata Che ognuno ha dentro sé Che aspetta solo noi Sotto la pioggia o col sole Canta la nostra tribù Te quiero Mambochiwambo, I love you E quando viene la noce la festa continuerà Perché Mambochiwambo è la felicità Mayday, allarme rosso Mayday, se la malinconia Ti prende tu soffiala via Basterà una canzone Se vuoi saltiamo insieme Sul mio raggio di sole Poi facciamo il surf nel cielo blu Il resto può aspettare Un altro posto come questo No non c’è Il paradiso è il tuo sorriso E quella gioia dentro te E dopo un acquazzone Pltre le nuvole C’è sempre un arcobaleno (Arriba) Sotto la pioggia o col sole Canta la nostra tribù Te quiero Mambochiwambo, I love you (Mambochiwambo) E quando viene la noce (Yeah) La festa continuerà Perché Mambochiwambo è la felicità (Mambochiwambo) Un altro posto come questo No non c’è Il paradiso è il tuo sorriso E quella gioia dentro te (Woh-oh woh-oh who-oh) E dopo un acquazzone Pltre le nuvole C’è sempre un arcobaleno Sotto la pioggia o col sole Canta la nostra tribù Te quiero Mambochiwambo, I love you (Mambochiwambo) E quando viene la noce La festa continuerà Perché Mambochiwambo è la felicità (Mambochiwambo) E quando viene la noce La festa continuerà Perché Mambochiwambo è la felicità English You and me the tropical breeze A drink under the palm tree Let's forget about the rest Today I'm having fun with my friends Let's dive into the ocean So good to float and watch the sky Now I can feel no gravity It really feels like flying When joy is all around What more can you ask for Paradise is nothing but a smile I see it in your eyes (Woh-oh who-oh who-oh) Some people search the whole world For a place like this To me it's not that far The music plays in the jungle Haloa echoes the Moon Te quiero, mambochiwambo, I love you And if you like to be happy Sing it out loud, move your feet Mambochiwambo, let's be wild and free When you are sad and lonely Don't cry, just send an s.o.s. I'll come and take you far away On my flying carpet Full speed above the ocean, now jump A splash into the sky We'll catch a beam of light and then We'll surf over the rainbow All of a sudden I wake up And realize That I haven't moved from here And I am still in Paradise I don't need anything at all But my best friends Tonight we're going to a party (Arrriba) The music plays in the jungle Haloa echoes the Moon Te quiero, Mambochiwambo, I love you (Mambochiwambo!) And if you like to be happy (Yeah Oh!) Sing it out loud, move your feet Mambochiwambo, let's be wild and free (Mambochiwambo) All of a sudden I wake up And realize That I haven't moved from here And I am still in Paradise (Woh-oh who-oh woh-oh) I don't need anything at all But my best friends Tonight we're going to a party The music plays in the jungle Haloa echoes the Moon Te quiero, Mambochiwambo, I love you (Mambochiwambo!) And if you like to be happy Sing it out loud, move your feet Mambochiwambo, let's be wild and free (Mambochimambo!) And if you like to be happy Sing it out loud move your feet Mambochiwambo, let's be wild and free French Toi et moi, sous le soleil Une brise effleure la mer, Mais il fait une chaleur tropicale Allez viens, allons faire un saut dans l'eau C'est tellement bon de flotter Regarder le monde à l'envers Je me perds dans le ciel si bleu J'ai l'impression de voler Un autre endroit comme ici Ça n'existe pas Le paradis c'est un sourire Et ensuite bien sûr le reste viendra C'est une île enchantée Que chacun a en soit Qui n'attend que nous Sous la pluie ou sous le soleil Chante très fort notre tribu Te quiero Mambochiwambo, I love you Et lorsque tombe la noce La soirée n'est pas finie Parce que à Mambochiwambo On devient fou Mayday, alarme rouge Mayday, c'est la mélancolie Qui t'emporte et souffle-la loin Une chanson te suffira Faisons le saut ensemble Sur mon rayon de soleil Faisons du surf dans le ciel bleu Le reste peut attendre Un autre endroit comme ici Ça n'existe pas Le paradis c'est ton sourire Et toute la joie qu'il y a en toi Après l'orage plus loin Il y a des nuages gris Un arc-en-ciel apparait toujours Sous la pluie ou sous le soleil Chante très fort notre tribu Te quiero Mambochiwambo, I love you Et lorsque tombe la noce La soirée n'est pas finie Parce que à Mambochiwambo On devient fou Un autre endroit comme ici Ça n'existe pas Le paradis c'est ton sourire Et toute la joie qu'il y a en toi Après l'orage plus loin Il y a des nuages gris Un arc-en-ciel apparaît toujours Sous la pluie ou sous le soleil Chante très fort notre tribu Te quiero Mambochiwambo I love you Et lorsque tombe la noce La soirée n'est pas finie Parce que à Mambochiwambo On devient fou Et lorsque tombe la noce La soirée n'est pas finie Parce que à Mambochiwambo On devient fou Trivia *On the Italian Winx in Concerto album, the song is in English. Videos Category:Songs Category:Winx Club in Concerto Category:Winx Club Category:Season 4 songs Category:Season 4